MOD ANA
"bitches be like "valerio de tormes break my pelvis" he tried to kill someone twice" MOD ANA is a character in the Boun Anima extended universe.The sole moderator of the blog "Boun Anima Crit", she has a past relationship and intense rivalry with her former co-mod, MOD SEATTLE, who she is in Spades with. She is currently in a relationship with a DUCK kin, who she allegedly cheated on MOD SEATTLE with by going on a date to Disney World with money she stole from him. She is alive as of Chapter 4. Biography: Two years ago, MOD ANA was in a loving relationship with her car. She signed up for an account on sexwithcars.com in order to meet some likeminded people, which is where she met MOD SEATTLE. They became friends, then partners. She sold both her car and her computer for a fresh start, then "bought a new computer and a new car", and moved closer to MOD SEATTLE so that they could have a life together. Because she was dating a human, she and MOD SEATTLE were run off of sexwithcars.com. This was when they learned about Boun Anima, and their love for the series brought them closer. At some point, the pair ran Boun Anima Crit, a blog that is critical of the "problematic" aspects of Boun Anima, together. Their falling out happened after MOD SEATTLE began planning to move in with MOD ANA, with both having allegedly treated eachother poorly, with MOD SEATTLE being needy and possessive and going pro-Valerio, and MOD ANA shipping Pirge despite it giving MOD SEATTLE bad kin feels because SCOURGE was his "bro". MOD ANA, despite being much wealthier than MOD SEATTLE, stole money from MOD SEATTLE that he had been saving to start a new life together, going on a secret vacation date with a DUCK kin to Disney World, despite the DUCK kin not knowing that MOD ANA was dating someone else. MOD SEATTLE found out about the affair because the DUCK kin sent him screenshots of her and MOD ANA's conversations, which may have broken MOD ANA's trust in MOD SEATTLE. It is unknown exactly how they broke up, but after their falling out, MOD ANA cut MOD SEATTLE off "physically, financially, and emotionally", and kicked MOD SEATTLE from Boun Anima Crit, deleting the posts he posted on her personal blog. She also allegedly employed her followers to run MOD SEATTLE out of the fandom. Two months prior to now, she had an AO3 account called Fanantasy where she wrote the most popular slowburn Pip/Scourge fic, which has 10,000 followers, despite claiming to despise Pirge. She also uses the account nlpirge69 where she wrote the fic Biohazard Love, a 77,000 word long Pirge romance Pipwell best friends chatfic, which last updated this Tuesday. She now runs Boun Anima Crit alone, as all previous moderators have been deemed too problematic, and she believes that employing a new moderator would just mean that they would become "MOD SCOURGE". Skill: Critical MOD ANA, like her namesake ANASTASIA, has a real eye for detail. Her ability to spot problematic aspects in any character, setting, or piece of media is unmatched. Within seconds of catching wind of problematic elements in media, MOD ANA can write call-out posts, analyze texts for further flaws, and persuade her follower base to attack any character or person she deems to be too problematic is helpful in the context of a murder game. Trivia: * SCOURGE is MOD ANA's least favourite Boun Anima character. She is shown to have such an intense hatred for them that she would sacrifice the lives of her favourite ship, DUCK and IVEY, just to spite SCOURGE. * She violently hates Pirge (PIP x SCOURGE) as a ship. * She is alleged to be dhampirphobic. * MOD ANA has a kink for fucking cars, and an account on sexwithcars.com. MOD SEATTLE also claimed she is a "nipple licking fiend" but whether that is true or just slander from MOD SEATTLE is unknown. * MOD ANA kins outside her race, as she is not French, but in fact, Californian. * Her parents are doctors and she is therefore quite wealthy. They apparently support her lifestyle, paying for her 2-bedroom apartment in Los Angeles, where she brought MOD SEATTLE after their dates. * She appears to be over MOD SEATTLE, saying "I was always better off without MOD SEATTLE in my life", but he still appears to hold a grudge towards her. *MOD ANA has a thing for older women. Category:BACRIT Cinematic Universe